


Bastet and Little Daniel... Throw Luuuuuucy Back Through the Stargate the Same Way She Came In

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: If you don't know by now that I don't own the franchise, your head's been buried in Egyptian sand. LOL!Also, this chapter is on a more serious note and not as much Daniel/Bastet. Setting up the reason for Lucira being at the SGC.(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet is in italics)See note at bottom++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Throw Luuuuuucy Back Through the Stargate the Same Way She Came In

_SGC - Level eighteen, interrogation room_

Krenshaw, with some pressure, finally admitted that he worked for the Trust and that his co-worker, Madison, did so as well. Hammond had immediately sent SF's over to O'Neill's neighborhood to have the other man brought back to the base for interrogation as well. He would be calling the president later to inform him over the Trust's involvement in Stargate Command's business once again. In the meantime, Hammond learned that the representative he'd allowed through, from P6X-835, had been attacked by Bastet. From Walter's description the poor woman now resembled the Bride of Frankenstein. However, Siler had added his two cents saying that even good ole Frankie would have sent her back through the gate after the cat got through with her. She currently was being treated down in the infirmary. Doctor Warner was on duty and had informed Hammond that she definitely lost the war but suffered mostly from scratch marks. Warner sadly admitted that he couldn't do anything for their guest's hair. All humor aside, on the way down to his second-in-command's office to see Daniel and Bastet, he worried over the feline's behavior.

++++

_Colonel O'Neill's office_

Daniel had been cleaning blood off the cat's paws when the officer arrived.

" _Your General Hammond is no doubt upset with me, Daniel._ "

" _Well you did sort of declare World War III on Lucira._ " Holding up a finger, Daniel added, " _Before you ask,'ll tell you all about that war later._ "

" _Please explain to him the reason for my behavior, little one._ "

" _Of course._ " Throwing the towel he'd been using in the trash can, Daniel turned to face the older man. "Before you ask, Sir, Lucira worked with the Goa'uld which eventually helped put an end to the rest of Bastet's species."

"I didn't expect to hear that." Now Hammond wasn't sure what move to make. "When Lucira contacted us she claimed her government needed our help with some sort of discovery."

"Err on the side of caution, General," offered O'Neill. "Throw Luuuuuucy back through the Stargate the same way she came in." The general's raised brow stopped him from adding anything more to his suggestion. However, his son must have found the exaggeration of the woman's name amusing because Danny began giggling.

" _Lucira is nothing but a liar, child! Make your commander see that._ " Bastet wished she had torn the woman to shreds. Afraid what troubles that traitor would bring to Bastet's new home, her tail angrily began swishing back and forth nearly hitting Daniel's face.

"I'll question her." Shooting a long hard look at the cat, Hammond frowned. "Bastet, you're not to go near her. Understood?" At his order, the animal only stared back at him just as hard.

"General, Bastet insists that Lucira isn't going to tell you the truth," implored Daniel.

"It's my duty to hear her out now that she's on the base, son." Before being persuaded to do otherwise, Hammond then left to do just that.

++++

_Infirmary_

Lucira didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected the attack that came mere moments upon her arrival through the Earth's Stargate. A niggling suspicion came and went that she thought impossible to comprehend. The cats on her home world wouldn't bend down to the Goa'uld as a god. Because of their genetic make-up, they couldn't be controlled by them either. In hopes of Lucira sparing herself and her people enslavement, she helped the Goa'uld Am-heh trap and slaughter the animals. What the god couldn't have power over wasn't free to live and breathe the same air as he. As far as she knew only a very few survived and were in hiding. But supposing the one that attacked her with such viciousness came from her planet. Then a minor laugh escaped Lucira the more she thought about it. What was she worried over after all? The cat could only bond with her own people. There wasn't any way for these Earthlings to possibly know what happened or her part in it. So when a man walked in, with all the bearing of someone of importance, she schooled her features to show no emotion.

"I'm General Hammond, Miss. In charge of this facility." Giving the woman a once over, he internally winced. He silently reminded himself to never get on Bastet's bad side. "I do however want to apologize for your reception."

"My name is Lucira," she smiled, "and apology accepted." Pausing, she chose her words carefully. "Are animals normally allowed to roam free on your base?"

"Bastet belongs to the son of my second-in-command. She usually accompanies the boy when he's here." Deep in thought, Hammond wondered how much he should tell her about the alien cat. Deciding to do what he does best, he danced around the truth. Something he learned to excel at once this command was literally dropped into his lap just shy of retirement. "I don't know why Bastet took an instant dislike to you." Pointing at her marred flesh, his lips tightened. "Are you in considerable pain?"

"No actually. Whatever my scratches were treated with has numbed them." Lucira had promised the Goa'uld she'd bring back the team known as SG-1. She didn't know, nor did she care, what the alien wanted with them but it probably wasn't anything good. Having briefly seen only the one team that had visited them, she assumed this SG-1 was a similar unit. "My reason for being here, General, was to inform you that some rare artifacts had been found and we need your help."

"How could we be of service?" This ought to be a good yarn, if Bastet is to be believed, Hammond thought.

"These artifacts need careful handling and only by the best. We also need to know the history behind them and what they could mean for my people. When your SG-12 team was here they spoke highly of your Doctor Jackson and SG-1." So far the general was listening without interruption so Lucira continued. "Would it be possible for you to lend them to us for a short period?"

Hammond knew that word of Daniel's downsizing to their allies had been kept to a bare minimum. Not all of them knew it was permanent and that O'Neill adopted the boy. So he found it odd that Lucira was requesting SG-1 in particular. Of course, she had no way of knowing what had happened to their archaeologist. But after what Bastet said about her, he thought it very odd indeed.

"SG-1 is tied up with other matters at present and so is Doctor Jackson. I'll send another archaeology team back with you. All of Jackson's personnel are the best in their field." Suddenly, without warning, Lucira jumped off the cot where she had been sitting. It startled Hammond so much that he backed away from her a few steps.

" _NO!_ " she cried wildly. " _It has to be them!_ "

"Under other circumstances it would have been. They're simply not available." Wondering if he should send for the two SF's stationed outside the infirmary doors, Hammond held off. She was wringing her hands together, quite agitated. Something shady was going on and now his hackles rose. Walking over to the wall he pressed the intercom. "Walter, please contact Daniel and ask him to bring Bastet with him down here to the infirmary." Turning back to Lucira he gave her a pleasant smile. "This won't take very long. Please, sit back down." True to his words, only a few minutes passed when doors to the infirmary opened admitting the tiny archaeologist and his pet.

Having previously scolded Bastet for her actions, Daniel warned her again not to go in attack mode. Still, he kept a tight hold on her anyway just in case. "Sir, what did you need us for?"

" _I want to claw her eyes out!_ " hissed Bastet

His face was carefully neutral while watching their visitor. Daniel didn't look down at the feline but kept his attention focused on Lucira. " _You certainly took a nice chunk out of her the first time. So give it a rest._ "

" _Rest... but I am not sleepy, young one._ "

Refraining from an eyeroll, Daniel explained. " _Another Earth saying and it means to let the matter drop for now._ " Bastet's whiskers twitched at his words, in disapproval he supposed.

Closely watching the little boy and the cat, Lucira's eyes narrowed. Somehow she got the feeling this was a test of some sort. Well if it was she wasn't allowed to fail.

"Let me tell you something that has come to our attention recently." Blue eyes narrowed on her. "The cats on your home world have a unique talent... _Telepathy_ I believe. We've always known that the Goa'uld are scavengers and whatever they can't take for themselves they destroy. We don't know all the details yet but apparently the parasite that visited your planet nearly wiped them all out." While waiting for a reaction, Hammond noticed all color leeching from Lucira's face. Glancing down at the boy he nodded, giving silent permission for Daniel to approach her with Bastet.

Speaking for his pet, Daniel shouted, " _You're nothing but a traitor! They're all gone because of your actions!_ " Stepping closer to her, he almost shoved Bastet in the woman's face. "I could let her go. Then what would you do?"

" _Child, are you saying I can harm her again?_ " Bastet wanted nothing more than to do that very thing.

" _No but she doesn't know that. It's similar to what I used to do when I was bigger and gave dad heart attacks. Of course he wasn't my dad at the time but that's neither here nor there._ "

" _What did you do?_ "

" _I always called it snake baiting but dad always called it my suicidal tendencies coming out. Then again he ended up copying me._ "

" _Then this is nothing but a scare tactic. I'm disappointed, Daniel._ " But going along with the boy, Bastet put on an act anyway. It gave her some satisfaction when Lucira reared back from her sharp claws.

Lucira's frightened eyes bounced back and forth between the boy and the cat. There was something going on. Something she was missing. So when it did hit her, she realized the game was up. Eyes filling with tears, she fell to her knees with bent head. "I'm sorry."

_The End... or is it?_

++++

_Note:_

_Am-heh_ is a minor Egyptian male and dangerous underworld god.


End file.
